Just A Dream Of Mine
by Kittykat10
Summary: ok well this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so expect the worst its a GAML and for the egoshippers that are out there
1. Chapter 1

Kittykat: hi everyone (^-^)   
Kittykat: well i hope you enjoy my fanfic tell me if it sucks or something.   
Now start with the fanfic already. lol  
  
Disclaimers well i'm pretty sure that i dont own any of the characters. if i did i wouldnt be writing  
this thats for sure. dont sue i have no money.   
  
  
  
  
Just A Dream Of Mine  
  
  
It was a dark night and the gang was already sleeping tight. Except for one red head who was talking to staryu,  
behind a tree, looking up at the stars. While looking a shooting star past. She got excited and thought of a wish.   
" I wish someone could be with me forever. "  
There was a rustle in the bushes. She looked around.  
"Is someone here...." she said. A little bit above a whisper.  
No one answered so she just shrugged it off. She laid down on the tree and kept looking up at the stars.   
*It must have been a pidgey or something. *  
" Staryu I know its just a dream of mine but .... .. " she stopped . She heard another noise like someone saying shhhh.  
* how weird. I must be imagining things. *  
" but..." staryu said wanting to know what was on her mind.  
"i also wish that Ash could be with me right now. We could have been in each others arms looking up at the stars .... but that's  
ridiculous isn't?" she ended up saying with a sigh at the end.  
" no its not." staryu said trying to cheer her up.  
" He's only 11 and I'm 15. He doesn't even know what love is yet. But all i hoped was that he loved me back. That's  
just one of my other fantasy's isn't to be loved back." Misty said lowering her head from looking at the sky to the ground.  
" How do you know if he doesn't love you back." staryu said trying to get her to look at the possibilities.  
She sighed, " I'm very sure. He's always so wrapped up with his pokemon. He loves his pokemon so much more than anything   
in the world. If he did love me i wouldn't like the idea of being second best."   
"Second best is okay isn't..." a bit unsure of it herself.  
"IT ISN'T if something happened and he would have to choose between saving pikachu and me.   
He would surely save Pikachu." she said confusing staryu.  
"What does Pikachu have to do with this." asked the confused Pokemon.  
"EVERYTHING" she yelled getting more upset. A few drops of tears fell down her cheek  
She quieted down and continued, "I'm saying that he would do anything for his pokemon and wouldn't have anytime to do   
anything ... I'm sorry it's just that i don't see that he would love me enough for me to be satisfied." she finished with more tears   
coming down her face.  
"i just want for someone to love me since I've never been loved before. I wouldn't know how that felt." she said putting her hands on   
her face to clean off the tears.  
" i love you" stayu said jumping on her lap.  
" i love you too but this is a different kind of love. You love me a as best friend. Do you understand." she said hugging staryu.  
" i understand" staryu said happily.  
"I'm so happy that your here with me. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I'm so happy that i found a way for you to talk." she   
said ending up laughing with her best friend.  
"I'm so happy that you did." she said laughing also.  
" well you better get to bed okay goodnight." Misty said while taking out Staryu's pokeball.  
"Goodnight Misty." Staryu said until all you can see is a red flash. Misty held the pokeball tight and said,   
"sleep tight my best friend."  
Then she put the pokeball in her red bag and started to walk towards camp. It was going to be a long walk back.  
She heard another voice but didn't recognize what it was.  
"I know someone is out there. So ... umm just get out i don't like playing this little game." No one answered. She wasn't  
going to give up that easily. She took out Golduck's pokeball and then said, "if you know what's good for you. You would know  
that no one messes with me. So come on out before you get soaked." she said then heard some more rustling from the bushes.   
She was getting nervous and was about to call out Golduck when someone came out. It was ....... GARY!!!!  
  
"oh it's only you. What are you doing here in the middle of night." she said a little more calm. Knowing it was someone she knew.  
" i should say the same about you but i was just walking around until i heard something very interesting." he said with a smirk.   
Misty turned red , " You you we.. were spying on me."  
" i wouldn't call it spying just listening to things that i wasn't supposed to." he said feeling a bit guilty.   
" it's the same thing. I cant believe you did that. That's all personal." she said getting ticked off.  
" I am very sorry. I was about to leave just when i heard a second voice." he said.  
" A second voice ..... you mean Staryu. Damn" she cursed to herself.  
"yeah that's right how did you learn to teach it that. I'm very impressed." he said.  
She blushed at the comment.   
" Well thanks and maybe I'll tell you my secret if you don't tell anyone." she said slyly inching very close to him.  
* What is wrong with me. Am i flirting with Ash's rival. I must be going crazy. Well he is kinda cute. * she thought changing   
her mind very fast.  
"And if i don't what are you going to do to stop me." he said getting a bit evil.  
" well ....." we she said with a glimmer in her eye's.   
* I can't believe what I'm doing well maybe this is my wish coming true. I just i hope i know what I'm getting myself into. *  
She inched closer and closer until there noses were touching and she said,   
" I don't know it will come to me at the right time. Like how you came at the right time."  
she said more like a whisper. There lips almost touching, Gary smiled and made the first move. Filling the gap between them  
they kissed. Misty putting her hands on his neck and Gary hugging her tight. They looked like one in the shadows. They were perfect.  
Then all of a sudden Misty pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" Gary asked.   
"this is going to fast how do i know that you wont just play with me and then throw me out." Misty stated knowing that Gary   
would do such of a thing.  
" well actually i have had the biggest crush on you since the first time i saw you. This is feels like just a dream to me. I'm not   
even sure that this is even real." Gary said.  
"will this prove it." she said very happy knowing now that her wish came true.  
She kissed Gary first sweet then going to a very hard passionate kiss.  
* i guess this is how real love is. Love is so unpredictable. Who would of thought me and Gary together. I'm sure that i didn't. *  
They parted for a second and Misty said, "I love you."  
"I love you too."   
Then they went back to making out again. This was so gonna be a long night.  
Misty was happy that she found her true love and Gary was happy that he found her that night.  
Misty said while kissing, " i have to ....... get....... back ...... to camp..."  
"just one ...... more min ..... ute kay.." Gary said back.  
So it went on. Until finally they stopped Gary offered that he would walk with her.  
She accepted of course. Walking in silence to the campsite holding hands. When they got there Gary asked how they  
would see each other.  
"well will meet up at night oh and do not tell Ash about this neither Brock or anyone."she replied in a whisper.  
"we will not tell anyone. Until the time is right promise." she said  
"promise i wouldn't want anything bad to happen." he said accepting the consequences.  
"i know what you mean now go before one of them hear you." she said   
"here." he handed her a cell.  
"what's this for." she said knowing exactly what is for.  
" so we can contact each other of course my number is in the address book." he explained  
Ash moved a bit and mumbled something.  
"okay then goodbye." Misty said.  
They shared a quick but passionate kiss and then Gary left. Into the woods until she could no longer hear him.  
"so your going out with Ash's rival now." Brock stated a little bit disappointed on his friend.  
"......"  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
ooohhh a cliffhanger well tell me what you think and R&R i wouldnt really care if i get any flames since there is much AAML out   
there meaning alot of people. tell me if i should continue it or not. kay got to go now bye   
* Kittykat has left the room* 


	2. Starting Over

Kittykat: hi everyone (^-^)   
Kittykat: I'm very sorry that i havent uploaded the next chapter. Is just that i have been been doing  
alot of projects for school. so i havent been able to do the next chapter. I also was fixing   
the story a bit. A few people were telling me that the characters were out of character and stuff  
like. So anyway the other one was like a draft so excuse me if i did anything wrong.  
I also think that the ending of the other chapter went a bit to fast dont you think. So that's why I'm taking  
things slow okay. So I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I'm pretty sure that I dont own any of the characters. If I did I wouldnt be writing  
this thats for sure. And don't sue me just because I write bad fics okay also because I have no money.   
  
Kittykat: oh yeah i also forgot to mention:  
" " means someone is talking.  
* * means someone is thinking   
  
Kittykat: so enjoy my updated first chapter. lol  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Just A Dream Of Mine  
  
  
Misty stepped into the deeper woods, dry twigs cracking beneath her heavy white shoes.  
As soon as she was hidden by the trees, she let out starmie. She walked slowly so starmie could   
keep up. A scrabbling sound nearby made her spin around, just in time to see a violet rattata  
scurry under a pile of dead leaves. While looking, a shooting star past. She got excited and thought of a wish.   
  
" I wish I had someone to be with me forever. "  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes. She looked around.  
  
"Is someone here...." she said. A little bit above a whisper.  
  
No one answered so she just shrugged it off. She laid down on the tree and kept looking up at the stars.   
  
*It must have been a pidgey or something. *  
  
" Staryu I know its just a dream of mine but .... .. " she stopped . She heard another noise like someone   
saying shhhh.  
  
* how weird. I must be imagining things. *  
  
" but..." staryu said wanting to know what was on her mind.  
  
"i also wish that Ash could be with me right now. We could have been in each others arms looking up at the stars  
.... but that's just ridiculous isn't?" she ended up saying with a sigh.  
  
" No its not." staryu said trying to cheer her up.  
  
" He's only 11 and I'm 15. I'm not even sure that he even knows what love is. But all i hoped was that he loved me  
back. But that's just one of my other fantasy's isn't..... to be loved." Misty said lowering her head from looking at the sky  
to the ground.  
  
" How do you know if he doesn't love you back." staryu said trying to get her to look at the possibilities.  
  
She sighed, " I'm very sure. He's always so wrapped up with his pokemon. He loves his pokemon so much more  
than anything in the world. If he did love me i wouldn't like the idea of being second best."   
  
"Second best is okay isn't..." a bit unsure of it herself.  
  
"IT ISN'T! If something bad happened and he would have to choose between saving pikachu or me.   
  
He would surely just save Pikachu." she said confusing staryu.  
  
"What does Pikachu have to do with this." asked the confused Pokemon.  
  
"EVERYTHING" she yelled getting more upset. A few drops of tears fell down her cheek.  
  
She quieted down and continued, "All i'm saying is that he would do anything for his pokemon and wouldn't have  
anytime to do anything ... I'm sorry it's just that i don't see that anything would work out between us. Do you get   
what i'm saying?" she finished with more tears coming down her face.  
  
"I just want for someone to love me since I've never been loved before. I wanna know how that feels. Nobody has  
ever cared for me." she said putting her hands on her face to clean off the tears.  
  
"You know how tough its been for me. My dad running off somewhere with some other girl, my mother committing   
suicide, and then my sisters blaming me for her death. And then if matters couldnt get any worse i fall in love  
with someone who would never have the same feelings for me back. I dont even know why I'm even alive. Is my  
destiny to be miserable and be neglated." she whispered.  
  
" I love you" stayu said jumping on her lap.  
  
" I love you too. Well this is why I've never committed suicide myself because i have wonderful pokemon like you to   
be with me. It's just that i know that there's some love out much bigger do you understand?" she said hugging Staryu.  
  
" I understand" Staryu said happily.  
  
"I'm so happy that your here with me. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I'm just so happy that i taught you how to   
talk." she said ending up laughing with her best friend.  
  
"I'm so happy that you did too." she said laughing also.  
  
" Well you better get to bed okay. Goodnight." Misty said while taking out Staryu's pokeball.  
  
"Goodnight Misty." Staryu said until all you can see is a red flash. Misty held the pokeball tight and said,   
  
"Sleep tight my best friend."  
  
Then she put the pokeball in her red bag and started to walk towards camp. It was going to be a long walk back.  
Then she heard a voice but didn't recognize who it was.  
  
"I know someone is out there. So ... umm just get out i don't like playing this little game." No one answered. She wasn't  
going to give up that easily. She took out Golduck's pokeball and then said, "if you know what's good for you.  
You would know that no one messes with me. So come on out before you get soaked." she said then heard   
some more rustling from the bushes.   
  
She was getting nervous and was about to call out Golduck when someone came out.  
  
"Fine then! Just don't shoot."  
  
It was ....... GARY!!!!  
  
"What are you doing here in the middle of night." she said with a little bit of spite in her voice.   
  
" I should say the same about you but i was just walking around until i heard something very interesting." he said with a  
smirk.   
  
Misty turned red , " You you we.. were spying on me."  
  
"I wouldn't call it spying just listening to things that i wasn't supposed to." he said still smirking.   
  
"You idiot it's the same thing. I can't believe you would do that. That's all personal." she said getting ticked off.  
  
" Well I was about to leave when I figured it was you but i got curious when i heard you talking to someone else and then  
I heard a second voice. One that I didn't recognize." he said.  
  
" A second voice ..... you mean Staryu. Damn it" she cursed to herself.  
  
"Yeah that's right. You must be a very good trainer to know how to teach it that." he said.  
  
She blushed at the comment.   
  
" Well thanks but that doesnt change the fact that you were spying on me." she yelled.  
  
"Whoa chill girl. No harm done. Why are you so uptight around me." he said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Because you make fun of Ash, Brock, and me." she pointed out.  
  
"I never made fun of you or squinty eyes." he said while squinting his eyes like Brock.  
  
Misty let out a little giggle but stopped herself when she saw Gary smiling at her. She straightened herself and then   
looked at him.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" she asked him giving him a glare.  
  
"Oh nothing just that i got you to at least giggle." he said looking at her expression.  
  
From a glare it slowly turned into a smile.  
  
"You're alright you know that. I just dont get why you hate Ash so much uhh.. never mind stupid question." Reminding   
herself how annoying Ash can be sometimes.   
  
"I guess we both have something in common."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We both find Ash annoying of course." he said holding back a giggle.  
  
"That's true. I find him annoying because he acts like such a baby sometimes and very irresposiblea but what's  
your reason?"  
  
"Well we used to be best friends and all but then he started to ignore me and spread rumors about me in school ....   
and then we started to drift apart. When we started are pokemon journey i didnt like him anymore so i started to make  
fun of him. It was the only way to get him back for all that misery he put me through." he said looking at the ground.  
He covered his eyes and started to cry.  
  
Misty just raised one of her eyebrows and said,  
  
"That was the biggest load of bullshit i have ever heard."  
  
Gary raised his head and said, "Man i knew i wouldnt be able to pull that off with you."   
  
"I know when someone is lying to me." she stated flatly.  
  
"Well aren't you something." he said grinning to himself.  
  
"I gotta go now it's a bit late. So I'll see you sometime." she started to walk away.  
  
Gary watches her walk away and then runs to catch up to her.  
  
"Hey wait up."  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"uhhh... i forgot to ask you what your name is." he asked sheepishly.  
  
"i thought you knew."  
  
"Actually we were never introduced so i never really got your name."  
  
"oh okay then well why don't we start over." she clears her throat.  
  
"Hi My name is Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City what's yours?" she said trying not to laugh.  
  
"My name is Gary Oak from Pallet and the future Pokemon Master." he said proudly.  
  
"Well nice to meet you Gary well I've got to go now i hope to bump into you again."  
  
"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you so what about lunch?" he said slyly.  
  
"uhhh..." Misty didn't know what to say. She was stunned.  
  
"I just want to get to know you better. "   
  
"I dont know."  
  
"And if I say that I'll take you shopping afterward." he hinted.  
  
"Then of course I will. How can a girl turn down an invitation like that." she said excited.  
  
"Great then I'll see you in the next city's mall, the food center, at 12:00 sharp."  
  
"Oh I can't wait." she smiled.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mist."  
  
"Bye Gary." Then she started to leave. Thinking of all the things she would buy.  
  
Gary on the other hand was thinking of calling his grandpa for some more money.  
  
  
  
Till next time....  
  
  
  
I hope this chapter was better than the other one please i beg of you to tell me what you think.  
Tell me if I should continue it or not. Thank you for the other 7 reviews i got from the other chapter. That way I know that  
people read my story. Well that's all i have to say. Oh and i'm truly sorry that i didnt update earlier. Bye now and take   
care. (^-^)  
* Kittykat has left the room* 


End file.
